This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Poulit`. The plant is a compact miniature bush cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has `Egeskov` as its seed parent and an unnamed, undisseminated seedling as its pollen parent.